1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an imaging method for carrying out movie recording at a specified frame rate, and in detail relates to an imaging device and imaging method for acquiring a plurality of image data with a specified frame rate divided into two or more, and then recording by combining the plurality of image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Movie recording repeatedly forms images at a specified frame rate, and at the time of movie playback images that have been continuously taken are sequentially played back in accordance with frame rate. If movie recording is performed at a shutter speed that is shorter than a time determined by frame rate in a case where a subject is bright, exposure time of each frame is shorter than the time determined by frame rate, and so at the time of movie playback continuity of each frame image becomes bad resulting in playback appearing like a so-called flickering animation, which is not conducive to smooth image playback.
In Japanese patent laid open No. 2007-189295 (hereafter referred to as Patent Literature 1), therefore, at the time of movie recording, with a subject that has movement shutter speed (exposure time) within a single frame is made long and edge enhancement is weakened, whereas with a subject that does not have movement shutter speed is made faster and edge enhancement is intensified.